


The Pridelands

by MakAttack2323



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakAttack2323/pseuds/MakAttack2323
Summary: The daughter of the Kingdom of El and heiress of all the Pridelands befriends the eldest sister of Lex, and together they will try to reunite the two lands.The lion king 2 AU that no one knew they needed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Pridelands

Clark, ruler of the Kingdom of El, stood on the balcony attached to his room and watched over his lands with pride. Listening to the sounds of the birds in the trees and watching the deer grazing on grass was something he cherished every morning. He would stand and scan the horizon for any threat, while also watching the people in the town go about their morning rituals. The Kingdom of El, aptly nicknamed the Pridelands, was bustling with energy and people. 

The beautiful morning sounds, however, were disrupted by laughter and running. Looking down onto the courtyard below, Clark could see his baby cousin chasing a butterfly and heading toward the gates of the castle. Shaking his head fondly, Clark turns to head down to meet with the young princess.

She crouches low, looking for an opening to pounce on her prey. Focusing all of her attention, she takes a deep, silent breath and lunges for the butterfly. Before she could blink, large arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around in the air.

“Clark! Stop, let me go!” She cries through shrieks of laughter.

“Oh, I’m sorry, your majesty. Forgive me for my insolence, Queen Kara.” Clark smirks, and sets her down and bows mockingly in front of her.

“Yea, yea. Now can’t you see I’m busy practicing.” She huffs.

“Precisely why I came down here.” He chuckles. His small smile turns down and his face become serious. Kara, noticing the look, shrinks in down in size.

“Now Kara, I know you’re heading out to play in the town, but you have to remember what I’ve taught you. Accidents can happen. You could easily get…”

“Hurt, or stepped on, or even lost.” They finish at the same time. Kara looking up, annoyed at the same boring lecture.

“Kara, remember I want you to stay inside the kingdoms walls at all times, and never go to the outlands. You can’t turn your back on them, lest they turn on you.” Clark says sternly.

“I know, I know. If I see any strangers, don’t talk to them and come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now?”

Clark chuckles and looks at the mischievous 8 year old. “Very funny.” He says with a light glare. Out of the corner of his eye he sees his wife, Lois, coming to join them. She walks over to the two cousins and smiles fondly.

“Now Kara, mind your cousin. He only wants what’s best for you.” Lois says, bending down to ruffle the top of the girls head.

Giggling, Kara apologizes and is dismissed to go enjoy her adventure. Clark looks on worriedly and then notices his cousins friends over by the training grounds.

“Alex! Winn! Come over here.” He shouts. The two 13 year olds quit sparring and rush over to the King.

“Yes, your majesty?” The girl with short auburn hair replies. The boy nervously averts his eyes and looks as if he’d rather be anywhere else.

“Go after Kara. Make sure she doesn’t get into any trouble, you know how she can be.” Alex and Winn hurriedly bow and make their way behind Kara.

Running through the courtyard and down the castles hill toward the town, the young princess is buzzing with excitement.

_I can go to the meadow down by the bakery, and the blacksmiths shop to look at swords, and the sweet shop over by the…_

On her way toward the bakery, she catches a glimpse of the lands on the outside of their kingdoms walls.

_Woah. The outlands. I bet there’s all sorts of adventures out there._

Glancing back towards the castle, Kara makes up her mind and heads toward the dark forest that leads toward the restricted land. Stopping in front of the edge of the forest, the young princess stares up in awe at the size of the trees. As she nears the entrance of the forest, she hears a twig crack behind her and quickly turns around. Suddenly face to face with Alex and Winn, Kara screams in terror at the unexpected visitors. Alex and Winn also begin to scream, not expecting the princess to see them.

“Alex! Winn! What are you doing here?” Kara exclaims angrily.

“Oh… ya know, just out enjoying the nice day, right Alex?” Winn supplies nervously.

“Yea, you know us! Can’t resist the lovely… dark… and gloomy forest?” She ends with a questioning note while looking completely guilty.

“He sent you after me again, didn’t he! Ugh, I told him I can do things on my own.” The princess scowls, pacing hotly.

“Come on, Kar. You know he just worries. As the cousin of the king, and the heir to the throne, he just wants to make sure you’re safe.” Alex pleads.

“I don’t need to be babysat! I can do this on my own.” Kara turns on her heels and runs toward the forest. Behind her, Alex and Winn struggle to keep up and ultimately lose the princess in the thick brush.

“Just great, Clark is going to kill us.” Alex moans, turning to head back toward the castle. Winn glances back and gulps at the darkness the forest emits.

In the forest, Kara finally slows to catch her breath. Satisfied that she isn’t being followed anymore, she finally takes a second to notice her surroundings. The forest has only gotten darker the farther she’s gone in. Kara walks slowly forward and glances through the leaves surrounding her. 

Her eyes land on something green and shiny hidden in the leaves and she peers closer to take a look. When she gets a few inches from the leaves, she sees the shiny, green ovals blink and the princess jumps back in fear.

_Eyes! Oh, Rao, this is how I die!_

The thing jumps out at Kara, landing in a patch of light in front of her. In the light shining through the trees, Kara notices that the thing isn’t a thing at all. It’s a girl. The girl has long raven hair, pinned up out of her way. Her clothes were black and Kara noticed a small hunting knife strapped to her thigh.

“What are you doing out here, pridelander?” The raven haired girl snarled, slowly advancing towards the young princess. Startled, the princess starts jumping to stay in front of the girl. Confused, the outlander steps back and stares at Kara curiously.

“What are you doing?”

“My family said to never turn your back on an outsider!” Kara says scowling at the girl.

“Heh, do you always do what your family tells you?” The girl smirks at Kara and the princess can feel her face heat up in a blush.

“No!”

“I bet you do, hahah!” The girl leans against a tree and laughs loudly at her. The girl stands and wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. Sauntering towards Kara slowly, Lena’s smile turns into a smirk. “An outsider doesn’t need anybody, I take care of myself.” The girl begins walking through the forest and Kara trails after her.

“Wow, really? Cool!” The young princess says with wonder.

 _I’d give anything to be able to do whatever I wanted,_ Kara think sadly.

As the girl in black turns around to say something else, her eyes go wide. Kara turns to see what’s wrong and is face to face with a large gray wolf. Screaming, the two girls begin to run through the forest as the wolf gives chase. Narrowly missing the jaws of one wolf, Kara notices 3 more behind them.

“This way!” The princess shouts, leading them to the right over a fallen tree trunk. As they’re running, the raven haired girls foot catches on a root and she tumbles to the ground. Turning over on her back, she screams as a wolf pounces through the air toward her. Suddenly, the wolf is thrown aside as Kara smashes a large stick into the side of it. The girl scrambles to her feet and the two of them begin running again. The raven haired girl starts running off to the side, pulling out her small knife, and yells “I’ll distract them! Run!” 

Kara keeps running and manages to climb up the rocky ledge of a hill side and watches as the young girl starts running to the ledge also, four wolves hot on her trail. Leaping up, the girl starts to climb, hands struggling to keep purchase on the loose rocks. Kara reaches down a hand hurriedly, heart beating as fast as a horse in her chest. 

“Hurry, I’ll pull you up!” Grasping at Karas hand, the raven haired girl is pulled up over the side of the ledge. Panting, the girls peek over the side and watch as the wolves try to climb up the hill. Paws sliding on the rocky terrain, the wolves eventually give up and turn around to run off. Looking around, the girls realize that they ended up back in the pridelands, close to the entrance of the forest. 

“Phew, that was a close one.” Kara says laying on her back. Suddenly feeling giddy as the adrenaline wears off, Kara sits up swiftly. “Did you see the size of those teeth!” The princess yells excitedly.

“They were all like rawr rawr rawr and I just popped one right in the nose! We make a pretty good team.” Kara looks over at the young girl, watching as she starts to smile and laugh as well.

 _She has a pretty smile._ Kara thinks to herself.

“You were really brave.” Kara says moving closer to the girl. Unbeknownst to the two girls, a figure was hiding in the brush behind them.

“Heh, yea. You were pretty brave too. I’m Lena.” The girl says smiling and blushing at the praise.

“I’m Kara.” The princess replies bashfully. Suddenly Kara gets a fun idea, and taps the girl on the arm.

“Tag you’re it!” She giggles and runs playfully away. When she notices the confused look on Lena’s face she tries once more.

“Tag, you’re it, you’re it… what haven’t you ever played before?” Kara asks chuckling. The princess’s face falls slightly as she realizes that Lena might not know what she’s talking about.

Glancing around and seeing no one, Lena smiles and starts to bend her legs to tackle Kara playfully. Before she could move, a large man with a sword jumps in front of Kara and stares menacingly at the raven haired girl. Lena cowers, and suddenly a woman jumps in front of her as well, also brandishing a large sword.

“Lillian!” Clark growls, clenching the hilt of his sword tighter.

“Clark.” A tension fills the air and begins to crackle. Lillian gets a twisted grin on her face that immediately falls as she sees the Queen and many soldiers appear behind Clark, followed by Alex and Winn, who are carrying crossbows.

“Lois. A pleasure.” The woman in all black growls.

“Lillian.” Lois dismisses hotly.

“Alex and Winn. Now that the introductions are done, get out of our pridelands!.” Alex says, crossbow taut and ready.

“Your pridelands?” Lillian rounds on Alex and Winn, sword raising threateningly. Alex and Winn shrink back in fear and the woman returns her attention to Clark.

“These lands belong to Lex!” She growls out. Clark’s eyes narrow and his shoulders hunch down, prepared to fight. Behind him, Kara watches on, scared for what was to come of her new friend.

“I banished you from the pridelands. Now take the girl, and get out.”

“Oh, haven’t you met my daughter, Lena? She was hand chosen by Lex to rule this kingdom.” Lillian sheathes her sword and slowly saunters to stand behind Lena, putting her hands on the young girls shoulders. All the while, the raven haired girls knees wobble under the stares of the pridelanders.

“Lena was the last child born before you killed Lex and exiled us to the outlands!” Lillian growls out through clenched teeth. “Where we have little food and less water.”

“You know the penalty for stepping foot into the Kingdom of El.” Clark replies, eyes staying locked on to the dark woman.

“Ah, yes, but the child does not. However, if you need more blood on your hands, take her.” Lillian smirks and shoves Lena forward. The young girl stumbles and falls to her knees in front of Clark, eyes wide and shimmering with tears that threaten to fall. Staring down at the young girl, Clark’s resolves falters slightly.

“We’re finished here, Lillian. Take the girl and get out.” Clark sheathes his sword and turns to pick up Kara off the ground. Kara goes willingly, watching as Lillian picks up Lena, and begins to walk in the other direction, further into the dark forest.

“Bye.” Kara whispers, staring into Lena’s eyes as the girl retreats into the distance.

“Bye.” The young girl whispers back, wondering if she’ll ever see the princess again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! There should be about 6 chapters total, make sure to let me know in the comments any thoughts or suggestions!  
> ~ M.


End file.
